Emails
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: Eddie checks Patricia's old emails before they broke up. The reason why they broke up is just a click away.


**A/N Peddie one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

* * *

_Just do it. Do it. You need to know_. KT's words kept echoing in Eddie's head. Right now Eddie was debating with himself to see if he should go through with this. This, being unlocking Patricia's password on her laptop to read her emails. He thinks back into how he got into this situation.

_Earlier that day..._

_"Well we haven't talked since the summer. Its over. Yeah I miss you too. Okay bye." Patricia spoke to someone on the other side of her phone. Eddie was laying on the couch watching TV when he heard Patricia talking to someone. Turning the volume down he began eavesdropping.__ The Summer. That's when we broke up. I miss you. Who the hell is she talking to?__ Eddie thought. So caught in his thoughts he didn't know KT sat down._

_"Eddie?"_

_"Yes Pat- KT." Eddie almost mistakes._

_"Thinking about-"_

_"Hey if you're a guy and you hear your ex saying I miss you to someone else and say they haven't talked since the summer and that's when you two broke up what does that mean?" Eddie asks pondering at who she was talking to._

_"Um... I don't know. You could always check her emails." KT proposes._

_"I couldn't do that." _

_"She did it to you."_

_"Yeah but it was for Fabian."_

_"Just do it. Do it. You need to know." KT says and walks out of the room_.

* * *

For a while Eddie just sits there. After a while Eddie hears Patricia go into Amber's room for movie night. Getting up he heads to her room. Unlocking her room he enters the room. On top of her bed is a laptop just calling Eddie out, luring him in to violate her trust in him.

And that's where he is now. Arguing with himself on if he should or shouldn't Eddie opens Patricia's laptop. Enter password. The screen says.

_Eddie3_. He types. Wrong.

_Sibuna._ He types. Wrong. Again.

_Password_. He takes a chance. Correct.

_Well that was easy._ Eddie thought. The screen unlocking revealing a mixture of red, black, white for a background. Clicking the Internet, Google search pops up. Looking around to make sure no one was watching he clicks on Patricia's account and waits. In the search Box Eddie types _'emails between last summer and today.'_

The screen soon shows every email she had. _Okay Me, Joy, Ambrose, Fabian, Wait hold up who is Ambrose?_ Eddie freaked. Ignoring that damn conscious he clicked Ambrose Wells name. It showed over 5000 emails between the two. To shorten the amount he typed Between June 3-August 14. _That shortened it. _Eddie thought dryly. He soon began to skim through until he saw a mention of him.

_Sent By June 4,2012_

_Are you still with the Blonde American?~AW_

_Yes...~PW_

_Sent By June 31,2012_

_How's it going Little Red!~AW_

_Remember all the fun times ;) we used to have. Us hanging out all the time. Just goofing around! I miss that I miss you Lil Red. ~AW_

_I miss that too. I miss you too.~PW_

_Sent By August 12, 2012 _

_I can't do it anymore! I can't this is too much! Ugh! I'm so confused.~PW_

_What?~AW_

_I'm breaking up with Eddie.~PW_

Eddie stopped right there. Ambrose knew Patricia was going to break up with him. _Wait what is with the winky face... Unless she had a summer romance with him. Really she gives me- _Eddies thoughts were cut off when he heard the door knob jingle, closing the laptop he sat down on her bed.

"Eddie?" Patricia asked surprised he was here. Even more surprised by the anger blazing through his eyes.

"You're a hypocrite you know that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You gave me all that crap for thinking I had a summer romance with Nina when you and Ambrose-"

"How did- Did you read my emails?"

"Yea and I'm glad I did. All that summer I was thinking what I did wrong while you were off having fun with Ambrose."

"I didn't have a summer romance with Ambrose!"

"Really!"

"Yes you rat!"

"Then what's the reason-" Eddie got cut off when the redhead grabbed her laptop and scrolled down to the last few emails. She read aloud. "August 14 Why? Because I fell in love with him and I couldn't handle it! Why couldn't you have read that?"

"Because you came in." Eddie exclaimed his heart slightly feeling better that she didn't have a summer romance with him and also that she fell in love with him. "You fell in love with me."

"Get Out." She said.

"No okay you have been avoiding this subject all third year. We are talking about this now." Eddie said with authority in his voice as he closed the door. Patricia grabbed her headphones and almost put them on when Eddie flung them onto her bed.

"Eddie!"

"We're talking about this!"

"Why? It's done."

"Because it took a long time to get a reaction out of you and then when I had you, you bailed when you actually started to fall for me."

"I didn't bail!"

"Yes you did. Why is it so hard for you to admit that you actually love someone."

"Because it wasn't supposed to be like this. I'm not supposed to love a blonde American."

"Present tense. As in you still do"

Patricia became silent as looked away. Eddie kept repeating her name but she ignore him. Sure she still loved him but she couldn't admit that. _He's probably into KT. Yet if he was why would he be mad if I did have a summer romance which I didn't. _Unless Eddie does love her.

Eddie grabbed her shoulders and turn her around the face him. Ignoring the short space they have in between them. "You're not doing this again!"

"Doing what? Slimeball."

"This whole I don't care attitude with me. I took half of the 2 term to get you to admit you have feelings for me besides hate."

"Eddie-"

"Patricia what do I have to do to get a reaction out of you!" Eddie exclaimed but stopped when Patricia kissed him. He was shocked but soon responded. The troublemakers soon separated due to Patricia's brunette best friend walking in.

"Woah.. Walking into the room here!" Joy covered her eyes.

"Really Joy!" Eddie said.

"Yeah I'm two for two. So is Peddie back on" Joy peeked out of her hands.

Eddie looked at Patricia and she agreed.

"Yep." He smiled. Joy squealed and went outside.

_"AMBER WE GOTTA START ON THE SCRAPBOOK!"_

* * *

**Ambrose just some character I made up. Til next time -A**


End file.
